New Players
In Hot Pursuit At the coast of the beautiful island of Dressrosa, three marine battleships were stationed there. Commodore Escaria Rita walked down to the small squad of marine soldiers just arriving from the town. "Commodore. It seems Kenshiro left the island two days ago, after being there a few days. He left with at least seven people, not including himself." Escaria Rita looked down to the ground for a moment. Don't panic, Rita."Contact all of the nearest islands around Dressrosa, relay them the information and see if anyone has anything that could help us. And call HQ again and ask when will the reinforcements arrive!" Rita walked back up to the ship's deck. She stood there, gazing at the ocean, while the rest of the crew ran around the ship, calling other islands and trying to find any information. "I will not let you escape from me again, Shiro." At that moment, Rita's personal baby Den Den Mushi rang. As she grabbed it from her pocket, she saw a large ship appear in the horizon, headed in her direction. "Hello?" "Yes, this is Commodore Galan Reiken speaking. Is this Commodore Rita?" Rita widened her eyes after hearing that name. Commodore Galan Reiken, a well known Marine, and respected for his strength and tenacity. She had met him a couple of times at HQ but never exchanged words other than a regular salute. "I can't believe this is the guy Fleet Admiral Kurama sent as reinforcement. "Umm, yes! Sir! I mean, Commodore! Yes, this is Rita...I mean! Esca...Commodore Escaria Rita speaking!" "Heshheshheshheshhesh! Don't need to panic, Commodore. I'm not as fearful as they say. And just call me Reiken, we are the same rank after all." "Oh no! There is no way I could do that, Sir, Commodo-, Reiken sir..." "Fine, have it your way heshesh! Either way, Kurama sent me here. Before I arrive, tell me the details of what we're doing here, tell me more about this Kenshiro fellow." "Sir! Well, I'm following the trail of Umori Kenshiro. He's a former Cp9 agent, who later worked as a scientist for the marines, and recently defected after I discovered he was dealing with the underworld and had experimented on soldiers, killing at least twelve marines on his experiments, and nine more the night of his escape." "Hmm...interesting. So this fellow worked in HQ, he escaped and killed nine people that night, right under the nose of thousands of marines and the Fleet Admiral himself?" "Yes...sir..." "Oh! My bad, Commodore. I wasn't trying to blame you or anything, really. But I do understand your determination to find this fellow. If he's capable of doing what he did, he won't be an easy fish to capture. Now tell me, what have we found out about him since his defection?" "Well, he went to Nassau, the pirate haven. There I received contact from an undercover agent that he had come in contact with an underworld broker, a deal about some sword. And he then went to the shipwrights of Veno Works in order to get a ship. He stayed there for about a week, and now we know he left with at least three more people, and arrived at Dressrosa 6 days ago. Here, he spent massive amounts of money and visited the coliseum a couple of times, eventually leaving two days ago, now with a total of seven people, not including him." "Okay. Well then, as I'm sure you're already working on finding about his next move, I'll wait here at a distance. Keep me informed of any further developments, Commodore." "Yes! Commodore Galan." Less than five minutes had passed since Rita's conversation with Reiken, when a marine soldier ran up to her. "Commodore! We have some news!" "Hmm!?" "A ship, resembling the craftsmanship from Veno Works, and with a Jolly Roger that depicts a hooded skull with two scythes, was spotted a few kilometers away from one of our garrisons in a nearby island, just a day and half from here!" This is it! '' "Men! prepare the ship, we'll be sailing at full speed. Contact Commodore Galan, we leave in five minutes!" Meanwhile, someone watched from a considerable distance, the Marines' movements. "It looks like it's they are going to move. It's time to get ready to go into action" Meanwhile somewhere in the New World, Tsukuro D.Saigo was on one of his ships. In front of him were 4 of his subordinates. He headed to them and said; "I'm going to be occupied for eight days, so I asked your commanders to send me qualified men for a mission of importance and of extreme difficulty. So they sent you. I wanted to know if I can trust you for this type of mission." All responded confidently "Yes, Saigo sama." Saigo then said; "Great, I'll trust you. Kuroba will explain to you what you'll mission will be." After saying this, Saigo retired and went to his cabin. Kuroba arrived and began to explain. "You must infiltrate the Auction that will be held by the Wung Family that will be held in four days. The auction is in the Black Widow's territory. Your objective is to steal the main part of the auction, the mythical Zoan Inu Inu no Mi, model: Werewolf. At all costs, make everything possible to avoid conflict., and remember, your priority isyour life, do not sacrifice it in any way at all. Do you understand? " After finishing instructing the four, Kuroba dismissed them, but first ordered them to prepare to leave as soon as possible. Then after two hours the four of them found themselves on the boat that was already ready for departure. They boarded and started to sail. The silence reigned for a long time, until Yoshitomi tried to start a conversation. "I hope we are successful, because Saigo-san is counting on us." It was answered by Gin; "And of course, we're going to be successful... unless some rookie spoils everything." Yoshitomi then stopped, frowning, seeing that Gin's comment had left the boy Youmu upset. Yoshitomi, who had been put in charge of the mission, said; "Do not get upset, kid. Sometimes Gin is kind of insensitive, but we consider you as an equal, after all, you were chosen for this mission" After saying this Steller addressed to Youmu saying "Do not go there comforting the boy as if he were a child, let's see what he's capable of in battle." Plan to Take Over Kenshiro was laying down in a sofa in his private quarters. His white and green stripped hat covered his eyes, all the while he was grinning almost from ear to ear. He was thinking about all the great things that had happened ever since he left the marines a few weeks ago. He had planned his departure a long time ago, but even he couldn't imagine things would go so well, so quickly. He heard some noise outside, put the hat on his head, grabbed his new sword, and walked outside. This newly acquired sword, wasn't exactly new to him. It was a Meito known as Junketsu, a sword which used to belong to him a few years back, when he was a CP9 agent. He got rid of the sword after joining the marines, but now, he couldn't be more glad to have it back. Thanks to his old ally, Hydra Omelia, he was able to track down the sword's whereabouts. He certainly missed his old sword so much, that after acquiring it, he rapidly went to train for a couple of weeks to get the feel back, while his ship was being built back in Nassau. He'd still be training with swords all his time in the marines, but none felt quite right. And he was excited to be back at sea, now in a situation where he is not following someone else's orders. Right before opening the door, his Den-Den Mushi began to ring. After finishing the call, he was even more excited to tell the news to his new crew. He walked outside, and from a balcony, he saw Wallace Genki training, kicking and punching the air in swift but powerful strikes. At the opposite side of Genki, Rowan D. Sasha, was sitting with her legs crossed, probably meditating. She was the crew's doctor and an Eightieth-Degree Fishman Karate practitioner, at least that was the last rank she acquired after leaving her home in Fishman Island six years ago. Apparently she was found as a newborn by a Fishman karate master, and she acquired her medical skills there in the island, where she worked at a hospital. Something smelled good as well, and it came from the kitchen, so Kenshiro thought it could be Kayu Rōshi, the cook of the crew, also an ordained monk who used to be the main chef at the temple in Kamishima. The rest of the crew members were probably inside, but the one he was looking for was his first mate, Catrina, in order to speak to her first about a recent development, before addressing the rest of the crew. The Vice Captain and First Mate Catrina was a stunningly beatiful woman. Kenshiro was amazed by such beauty when he laid eyes on her in Nassau, but, he sensed something more from her, an unbelievable strength. From a single glance, he recognized this woman as an extremely powerful fighter. After he teased her a bit and got her somewhat angry, he got her to spar with him, where both proved to each other their power. After this, she accepted to become his first mate on the crew he was about to start, and Kenshiro was more than pleased to have such beauty as his second in command, not to mention her unbelievable fighting capabilities. She has proven to be as careless as her captain, but she's also the only one who scolds him and the rest of the crew when necessary. He did not see her on the deck, and instead of going his way to search for her, he yelled for her, fully knowing her strong attitude and that she'd probably hate being called like this. "Hey, Catrina! I need to discuss some things with you. Meet me in my quarters", yelled Kenshiro. With this, Genki noticed his captain up in the balcony, and also broke Sasha out of her deep meditation. "Yo captain! Come and have a sparring match with me!", yelled Genki from the deck. "Maybe later. I have to speak with Catrina first." "Oh! I saw the Vice-captain very early this morning, but haven't seen her ever since... Captain, are making a move on her?," asked Genki jokingly while raising his thumb and winking and eye. Kenshiro looked at Genki, lowered his hat with his hand and laughed. He then turned around and went back to his room. snoring away in her bed, Catrina was dead asleep in her room with her head and hand dangling over the edge on her bed snoring loudly. The call from her captain can be heard down deck even through her room causing her to slightly wake up. "Mmmm ok ok im awake." She moaned exhausingly, she then tried to pull herself up only upon realizing that half her side is hung out over the bed causing her to tumble and fall to the floor. "uh, ah, AHHH!", "ow." She lazily said after a few short seconds. In no time at all see finally left the sanctity of her room, still maintaining her mess of a bed head she had for hair and still had drowsy eyes as if shes fighting to stay awake as she heavily made her way towards the captains quarters. She has only met her captain after a few short weeks and have known the crew and ship for a lot shorter but has already began to treat the ship as her new home and has already come to think of her crew as her new family. She walks through the ship past her crew mates that were practicing and meditating to get stronger as her body dangled down as though she weighed a tone. She walks through the door of the captains quarters and wonders in taking a seat on a nearby chair and slamming her head on the desk. "Captaaaain! isn't it to early for any of this?" She whined. Kenshiro proceeds to take a look at the complaining Vice Captain, "Even with such messy hair, stunning!", he yelled while opening his mouth wide, his eyes still hidden by the shadow of his hat. "Fyahahaha! I knew I made a great desicion in making you my second in command, It's like having another version of Boa Hancock in the crew! Fyahahaha!", Kenshiro continued laughing while sitting in his chair, knowing full well his vice captain was either ignoring him or getting angry with him. Kenshiro was always a man to remark a woman's beauty, especially those close to him. He used to do the same thing with Commodore Escaria Rita when he was still in the Marines. In a second, he seemed to transform. He stopped laughing and took a very serious expression, borderline ominous. Funny enough, the crew began to notice these sudden changes and jokingly began to name and try to guess the "personality" their captain was using in any moment. "So, I'm going straight to the point, Catrina. I have set a plan in motion with an old friend of mine, in order for us to acquire massive power. We'll have a meeting with a woman named Hydra Omelia, and an underworld broker and pirate named Rander Vladious. The plan is for us to take over the Wung Family", said Kenshiro while looking at Catrina very intently. "I wanted to have your opinion as my second in command, before telling the rest of the crew." Kenshiro stood up from his chair and looked outside to the sea from the windows located in the back of his cabin, and continued. "There is an auction hosted by the organization coming up. You and I will be participants. We won't engage in combat with the Family though, Vladious will handle that part. He'll crash the place and attack Juno directly, and we will be there to prevent anyone from interfering, assisting Hydra and her army in this. After everything is over, we'll have the organization under our flag. What do you think of this, Catrina?", said Kenshiro while turning to face his second in command. Catrina stared at the table she placed her head on and put a finger on it and started twiddling it around. "The Vladious Club. Your putting a lot of faith into them when they can turn on us at any given moment, hell i don't even think they're doing this for our benefit at all. Their unpredictable and very dangerous, we'll need to be cautious if we're going into business with them." She informed back, showing a complete one-eighty from the whining and complaining she showed earlier, as she was talking she also lifted up her head and rested it on her arm as her she looked back at Kenshiro. "Indeed. I have no intention of trusting that bastard at all. He's probably doing it because he's getting something out of it too I assume. We'd have to be prepared to fight against them if they try anything funny. You'll come with me to the auction, you and someone else, that'll be more than enough," said Kenshiro, as he proceeded to walk outside his cabin. The crew members that where in the deck quickly looked up at the sound of their captain's wooden clogs. He began by raising his right hand, in which he also held his Meito sword, his eyes shadowed by his hat, and began talking by saying, "People! You guys ready for some chaos?!"...and he proceeded to tell the rest of the crew the plan ahead of them. Catrina watched as her captain shouted to the rest of crew and let out a grin, preparing herself for the fun she's about to get into. The Marines following the Reaper Pirates had been joined by two other battleships, now a total of six heavily armed ships, with hundreds of soldiers on each one. They were sailing at high speeds in order to catch up to the new pirate crew. "Commodore, I have received some important information." "Proceed soldier", answered Escaria Rita, holding her huge axe over her shoulder. "We got wind of an auction that will take place in a few hours at Greisha. It's being organized by the Wung Family. And apparently Kenshiro and his crew are headed there, based on the trajectory they're following." "The Wung Family!?", Rita exclaimed as she remembered, it was this underground organization that she discovered had ties with Kenshiro. "What are they planning?", she asked the now intimidated marine soldier. "I...I'm not sure, but there's more. Greisha is actually being controlled by the Black Widow Pirates." Escaria Rita looked surprised, she was trying to figure out what Kenshiro could be thinking himself. He had some connections with the Wung Family, but to endanger himself by being in a Yonko territory? Something didn't exactly fit, she thought. "Thanks for the report soldier. Contact the Vice Admiral immediately, and bring me the Den-Den Mushi. This situation keeps getting more complicated, we need to thread carefully." ---- Over on the island, Rander Vladious made land fall on his ship. As the lower ranked men were preparing for their departure, Vladious walked out onto the deck. "Get ready for departure, we're heading for the Wung Family auction house and i don't like to be late. "Yes Sir!" His men responded. Vladious stared longingly at the island as he recalled an event that gave him a reason for coming here. not to long ago over at the Vladious Club HQ. on the top floor of the tower the CEO room. "Beta beta beta, beta beta beta, click" "Mr. Vladious there's a transmission from a Ms. Hydra Omelia that wishes to speak to you." Laying on a beach chair sitting in the balcony watching the sunset Vladious lied down in relaxation. "Hydra Omelia? Never heard of her. I refuse." "She says its a matter of importance, and a matter of bargaining." He sat there in silence for a moment. "Very well, link her to me" "Yes sir." Now back at the present, Vladious made his way to exit the ship and proceeded his way to the auction house. "Stay out here men, this is a business deal, leave this to the executives and i." He said as he walked off the deck. "offering to form an alliance with a wannabe rookie in confronting the Wung Family. What a foolish request, ive never seen more ridiculous offer to turn down. However the Wung Family have been a throne in my side regarding our stock prices, its beginning to be difficult to maintain our status with the celestial dragons. Although that wouldnt be for some time, but better to deal with this threat before it sprouts." He informed. "Boss! We have just received notice that Vladious and his men arrived. Also, our leader, Wung Juno, has just entered the building," said a soldier from Hydra's Army to his leader, the fearsome Hydra Omelia herself. She was standing outside the building, above a hill, watching the entrance as many big names from the New World's underground world made their way in. She was smoking a cigarette, a habit she was trying to let go of. She took a deep breath of smoke, and exhaled. She turned her head to the sea which was visible to her east. "Thanks, continue your work soldier. Make sure everything keeps running smoothly." "Yes Ma'm!". She thought to herself, ''"Almost all of the cards are in the table. Shiro and your crew, hurry up and arrive so we can get this over with." Somewhere in the main village of the island, a young woman was playing a board game with some men. Even though she was blind, she somehow was beating every single opponent. The man facing her now was about to lose, he was irritated. He couldn't believe he was losing to a blind girl. He smirked at the guys in the back, and moved some pieces, he was cheating. The young girl immediately raised her eyebrows. "Trying to take advantage of a blind girl, I see." She got up from her chair, stretched her arms and her neck, and gave the guys a beatdown. She walked away, leaving the guys bloodied in a mess, and with a bag full of coins.'' "Hmmm, I've been hearing some commotion about an auction. Sounds interesting, I'll go check it out, and make use of all this money I won",'' she thought to herself. 'Wh...who are you!?", asked one of the bloodied men. "Me? I'm Sola Nai. Just a small, innocent blind girl passing through", she said while smiling at the mess she just made. Inside the auction house, two people were causing a bit of a commotion. One was the huge man known as Alex James, the famous bounty hunter. People began talking about what business does a bounty hunter like him has there, was he about to take down someone? This wasn't anything knew, as he sort of had this habit of barging in uninvited to places. He was prompted to sit in the back because of his huge stature and because of his almost equally huge smoking pipe, which he carried everywhere. The other person causing a commotion was a woman who had her face partially hidden by her hood. Some men tried to approach her by surrounding her, sitting in the seats around her, but then, as if by magic, the men began to follow some arrows that appeared in the floor and their bodies, walking and running towards the direction the arrows were pointing. This, without a doubt, was the result of the woman's ability. The woman in question was known as a criminal scientist, the "Witch of Tartaros", Kein Kabura. Kaname Dimaria, the crew's navigator, approached Kenshiro, which was in the meeting room talking with Genki and Catrina. "Captain, the island of Greisha is in sight. Many pirate ships are surrounding the coast." Kenshiro looked at his navigator, "Well then, there seems to be many attendants at the auction." He turned his head to Genki and his Vice captain, "as planned, both of you will accompany me to the auction house. We'll be more than enough to handle any inconvenience. Genki, I'll entrust you to handle anyone who tries to sabotage our mission." Genki clenched his fists, and began heating up, literally. "Finally! I hope I get the chance to let loose!". The temperature in the room quickly rose, everyone began sweating almost instantly. "Genki! Control yourself, how many times do I have to tell you", exclaimed Kenshiro as he walked outside the room. Genki inmediately calmed down and the temperature returned to normal. Kenshiro walked to the deck, and watched as they approached the island, holding his hat because the wind was strong. He grinned. He was excited to know that after a few hours, he'd have a large asset under him. The wild card was Vladious, which he knew only accepted because of his own interests, which, probably clashed against Kenshiro's. But even so, he was confident enough in his own abilities, and Genki's and Catrina's strenght, so they could quickly come up with countermeasures to any unseen incident. He was also thinking of all the next moves after this, having planned way ahead. Finally arriving at the island, the three powerhouses of the crew walked towards the auction house. Kenshiro gave a signal which the remaining crew members understood, "keep the ship safe", before walking out of sight. Arriving at the auction house's back offices was Meredia, and she was speaking to someone. The guards she walked past looked at her very strangely, as she seemed to be speaking alone. She entered a room, and continued speaking, and the door closed behind her. She stood in front of a desk, and the chair on the opposite side seemd to move. Slowly making himself visible, was Wung Juno, the enigmatic leader of the Wung Family. He was the current holder of the Suke Suke no Mi, a devil fruit which granted him invisibility. "So, that's the whole list of attendants?", he asked Meredia. "At least the ones that have arrived", she answered. "Great! There are a lot of big names there. This is going to be an exciting event." "Sir, I have to ask...Why did you decide to host his auction on a Yonko territory?" Juno looked a bit irritated, he had to answer this question many times already when he first announced the auction. "You see, it is to express power and confidence. An underground organization hosting an auction wherever they want, that is sure to give the Wung Family an advantage over others! And those who attend the auction, are the boldest people in the New World!", he exclaimed, almost falling off his chair. "Or the dumbest in the New World", Meredia muttered. "Now, give me some space, Meredia, I need to prepare myself for this grand event." "Yes, but there are still two matters that require your attention." Juno turned back at her a bit displeased. "Rander Vladious, the leader of the Vladious Club, has requested a meeting with you." "That scum? Uuhhg fine then! It's good to establish connections. What is the second and last matter? "Well, since you've been focused on the auction, I figured you have not caught up with the news." "Oh what happened, news about the ongoing Yonko war, or some stupid pirate causing trouble?", Juno responded. "Actually, it does involve a new pirate and his crew...they are called the Reaper Pirates." "So, what about it? Don't waste my time Meredia," said Juno as he proceeded to serve himself a drink. "Their captain is a man named Umori Kenshiro. Sound familiar?" Juno gasped, dropped both the bottle of wine and his cup. He sat down with a terrified look in his face, putting his hands on his head. "How is this possible?" "Well, according to the newspaper, he was confronted for the discovery of his crimes, but he managed to escape from Marine HQ, causing a bit of damage on his wake. He was given a 65,000,000 belly bounty. If he discovered YOU were the one who leaked information about his workings to the Marines, that monster would sure come for your head, boss," said Meredia, knowing what she just said plunged Juno even deeper into fear. "Enough, Meredia. You can leave now." said Juno while still holding his head with his hands. Before leaving, Meredia turned back and took a glance at her boss, realizing he was slightly shaking. She walked through a corridor and thought to herself, "Hmmm, maybe I should have also mentioned that another monster is on it's way here. Oh well..." ---- Meanwhile the Several Pirates's Assault Team, disembarked at the port. While on foot on land Steller exclaimed; "Finally, terra firma, could not take any more days on this boat" Youmu then mumbled; "I should have been the one saying that, since I had to put up with the three of you for the whole trip" The four of them walked together to the exit of the port, and stopped in a tavern to learn the news. Youmu and Gin sat at a table, where they commented on the recent events. Then a man addressed another saying "Do you know who landed on the island recently, probably to participate in the Wung Family auction?" "Who?" "That one, Umori Kenshiro. The guy who has been causing problems to the World Government in the last weeks" "You speak of the one who was a Marine scientist, and was accused of conducting experiments on living humans?" "That one, and he was not alone. He arrived with at least seven other people following him. And they all seemed strong." After hearing that Gin and Youmu will rised and sat at the table that Yoshitomi and Steller were. Then Youmu asked "Do you think this Kenshiro can be a problem?" Gin in a serious tone of voice said "Probably yes, some contacts in the underworld told me that he has close ties to the Wung Family." So Steller went to Youmu and said "So what's the plan?" Youmu with a worried affection addressed the other three talking. "With this new threat, onw who is allied to the Wung, we have no chance of stealing the fruit using a direct attack." Gin then suggested that they make use of a sneak attack, assuming that the fruit would be the last item to be auctioned. They would infiltrate the warehouse, drop the security on the premises, take the fruit out of their storage place, and flee before they are noticed " They had no other option. So everyone agreed with Gin, and nodded. Auction Chaos Walking into the Auction house building was Kenshiro, joined by Genki and Catrina. Kenshiro was holding his katana with his left hand, resting the sheathed sword on his shoulder. On his right hand he had a paper fan, which he used to carry always. The trio walked inside, acquiring the attention of most of the participants, as they were late. "Oh dear, it seems we are a bit late", said Kenshiro to his partners while covering his mouth with his paper fan. The participants began to talk between themselves. The trio certaintly grabbed their attention. "Who is that weird guy with the hat?" "Seems like a scrub to me." "Never mind that, what's up with the guy with red fur and hair? He definitely looks like someone you don't want to mess with." "What a couple of lucky bastards! To be accompanied by a beauty like her!" "What's the big idea?" "Didn't you read the recent newspaper? That guy didn't draw that much attention, given that the bounty he received wasn't that large, but did you see what he did?" "Oh! That's the scientist guy who was killing marines!" "Yeah, and that beautiful woman also has a bounty herself." "Tsk! Pirates..." The people continued talking until they were interrupted by the announcement that the auction was about to start. Instead of sitting, the three pirates stayed on their feet, near the entrance. "Captain, these people are annoying me", said Genki. "Calm down, Genki, while most of the people here are weaklings. It would only take us a couple of seconds to take down this whole crowd, but, haven't you noticed? There are a few individuals here who would put up a fight. Genki knew what his captain was talking about, he had identified the people he was referring to. It wasn't haki, call it, a "warrior's" instinct, but they could identify strong people from a glance. A blind young woman, a tall guy with a smoking pipe that was the nearest to them, another guy with a huge axe sitting up front, a hooded woman, were some of the strong people the trio identified from the huge crowd in the auction hall. "This is going to get interesting. Hydra, Valdious, it's your move..." Catrina stood beside them with her casual, revealing attire with her own sword resting on her back and her hair adjusted to its normal look again. She looked casual even after hearing all the comments thats said about her "Hmm things will be getting hectic once the action starts, how about we kill some time and join in the auction, what do ya say captain? might be a good way to start boosting our crew." She said with a devious grin. "Heh!, fine. Let's find a seat somewhere and pretend to participate. If that Vladious doesn't screw up, all of this will be ours soon enough," responded Kenshiro as he removed himself from the back of the hall, and walked towards some empty seats. ---- Elsewhere walking through the the VIP area, Vladious and a handful of subordinates are currently being escorted to a private room where the meeting will take place. After being led through the stair way they eventually make their way to a large two sided door after passing a handful of guards. "This way sir." employee who is currently escorting them opened the door for them and stood by for them to walk through. The room was a well established, neat and fancy looking room, as if it was built for the luxury of the wealthy to live in. In side it had a one way window so they can discuss the auction while discuss their business in private and sitting on a well made, million beri couches was Juno Wung already wait for his arrival with a handful of guards standing in various spots in the room. "Heh, i'll have to apologize for my late arrival. Getting here by ship is such a hassle." Vladious said as he took a seat on the couch opposite from Juno with his accompanied officials standing behind. "Now lets get down to business." He said feeling completely relaxed in this situation with a grin. "Oh! Rander Vladious, pleased to meet you. I've heard many things about you, and frankly, I was surprised you requested a meeting with me. Don't take this the wrong way, but a man with a position as yourself, I was surprised you even decided to come to this auction. But trust me, me and the Wung Family, are open to any negotiations that would be of benefit to both parties," said Wung Juno as he poured a drink to Vladious and with a gesture, told him to take one of the cups. "You!", exlaimed Juno, calling one of his guards, "tell Aiyoshi Sin to focus in the protection of the event, I'll be alright here." Juno did this in order to release the tension, in order for him to prove to Vladious he was confident, and at the same time, to make Vladious and his men relax, as he had no intention of attacking them. Category:Role-Plays Category:Mirajstrauss Category:Lemasters30 Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:Ildernas Category:Shouri01